Ellipsis
by Jimbo Limbo
Summary: Our favorite characters are in seventh year, and a dark lord is rising. Building his army, and murdering muggles and muggle borns. James has had his eye on Lily for a long time, now he tells her, will she still treat him like scum? RR
1. Fairytales are Fiction 1

Authors Note: Okay this is kind of a prologue/ch.1, which I going to set everything up for the seventh year. This is my second attempt of putting this on fan fiction. The first time no one really reviewed so I stopped writing. This time I won't so I hope you like it. RR

Ellipsis

Ch.1 Fairy Tales are Fiction

The sun was up in the sky, it was incredibly humid, and there was a small breeze that ruffled the leaves, the components of a summer day. Little human activity could be found as they had all taken refuge in their homes or in their offices. The slight sound of leather banging against the asphalt could be heard, the sounds of summer had obviously captured the day. Then it all came to a silence as a couple of cardinals began singing their song, as if a solo in a concert. Then it went back to silence. Which was broken by a door opening then slamming shut on its hinges. A young boy revealed himself in the light, a boy by the name of James Potter. He his jet-black hair naturally ruffled by the slight breeze.

The young boy ran around his yard, burning the little energy he had. Sweat began to form in the boy's hair before he ran out of energy. James slowly walked over to the largest and thickest of willow trees, which had a droopy appearance. It made a perfect place to cool down; James plopped down under it, his back on the trunk. He enjoyed sitting under the tree, he could see lots of people playing in the park.

The silence was once again interrupted by a voice, a shy voice of the female race. James never liked girls; he thought they were a waste of time. He never knew why somebody could actually _like_ a girl. It just wasn't possible. James looked up.

"Can I sit with you?"

A girl? Wanting to sit with _him?_ What was the world coming too! He didn't like girls. For all he knew girls didn't like him either, which was good.

"I don't like girls, they're icky."

The girl's shy look changed to more of a crying look as the girl ran across his yard crying. Before she could exit James's property, his mother appeared in the doorway, she called James and the other girl over to her.

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

She asked the young girl, who answered through sobs.

"He called me icky!"

She said through sobs. His mother changed looks as she turned to him with more of a glare.

"James, why did you call her that?"

James tried to find a way to blame something else, but he couldn't really blame the tree, it couldn't have done anything to make him do anything. So he just said what he told the redhead.

"I don't like girls."

James's mom put this into consideration, before coming to a conclusion.

"I want you guys to go by the tree and sit down, then I want you to find out three things you like about each other, then talk for a little bit."

James's mouth fell open in shock. She took _her_ side. How could she! She was _his_ mother.

"That means now, James."

His mother finished then walked back inside as James retreated back to the tree hanging his head. Now he was stuck with coming up with three things he liked about a _girl_.

"Fine you go first. What three things do you like about me."

James began to think:_ what would a girl like about me? What could I like about her, she's a girl!_ Ran through his mind as she began coming up with things.

"I like your black hair, you have the hair of a zebra, and zebras are cute."

_So now she thinks I'm cute. Eew! _

"Your eyes look like my moms and my mom has pretty eyes, and I also like your shirt. Though witches and wizards are not real. If they were I'd wanna be a witch, they fly on brooms, while wizards wear long blue things. Magic isn't real. Okay, your turn!"

James to come up with something he liked about a girl, this could be hard. As he began to think three things came naturally.

"I like your red hair, your green eyes, and the color of your lips, they're shiny."

James blushed, he wasn't even thinking that, how could it have just come out.

"Well my lips are shiny because I used lip gloss, it apple tasting. Did you know your face is red?"

She gave him an odd looks as she reached over running her finger down his cheeks. James began to tense up. A girl was touching him. This wasn't right. He promised himself he would never talk to a girl. Ever, but now one was touching him.

"Apples? I love apples. Will you please stop touching my face?"

James asked. He did not enjoy the company of the girl in the beginning to have a different take on her.

"What's your name anyway?"

James asked. Did girls even have names? He knew his moms name was Mom, but was that the only name girls got?

"My names Lily, it's also a flower. What's your name?"

Lily asked him as well. She seemed intelligent, she knew her flowers. Well if you're named after a flower you ought to know them.

"My name is James, and I don't think that's a flower."

Then a voice from the next yard called out to his new friend.

"Lily dear! Time for dinner!"

The female voice called.

"See ya later alligator."

She said before running off to her own house.

"After while crocodile."

He nearly whispered after she ran off. James had a little crush, and that secret little crush would stay secret until he died. Or next week. Which ever came first.

Over the next few months James and Lily became the best of friends, at times attached by the hip.

Six months after the day when Lily and James met, a new family moved in across the street from the Potters. James and Lily were eager to meet the new boy who looked to be about their age. James and Lily met each other under the weeping willow and began talking about the other boy.

"What do you think he's like?"

Lily asked letting the breeze play with her hair. James began to think about what he looked like.

"I think he's a pretty boy."

James said completely unaware of what a pretty boy was. He thought it had to do with wearing make up and being a male. But he wasn't sure.

"What's a pretty boy?"

Lily asked quirking her eyebrow.

"I think it's a boy who acts like a girl."

James replied.

The following morning Mrs. Potter took the overly anxious children to meet the new neighbors. James stopped and stared at the moving truck, while oohing and aawing. He'd never seen anything that big, other than the elephants at the zoo, but they weren't impressive, they ate, slept, and stood there doing nothing. Mrs. Potter dragged the gaping James and the quiet towards the door where Mrs. Potter beat the doorknocker three times. The olive door creaked open revealing a man with sandy hair, and spectacles on his nose. The adults greeted each other then Mrs. Potter informed the man of Lily and James' hopes to meet the little boy, so the man lead them to a small room with the door ajar. He opened the door and introduced Lily and James to the boy.

"Remus, these are the neighbors. What are your names?"

He asked looking at Lily and James.

"I'm Lily and he's James."

James and Lily looked at the boy shyly.

"And I'm Remus."

The sandy-haired boy said shyly looking back to the TV.

"Well I'll leave you three to it."

The man turned on his heels exiting the room. Over the next few minutes it the only noises that could be heard were the cartoons, then Remus reached over to the remote shutting off the cartoons and looking over at them with a smirk.

"Let's play hide and seek. 123 NOT IT!"

Remus and James screamed leaving Lily to the one being it.

"Fine."

Lily said and began to count to twenty. Remus and James went and hid. Remus ended up in his toy box and James in one of the boxes. When Lily finished counting she walked around looking for them when she left the room to check somewhere else they popped out and went to base.

Over the next few hours the kids played random games while Mrs. Potter introduced Mr. Lupin to some of the other neighbors. Months went by and Remus Lily and James became some of the best of friends.

After being friends for around a year Lily moved to Scotland where her father had been transferred. She had abandoned Remus and James. For the longest time they would be bored because not many games are two people. Remus and James promised Lily that when they learned how to ride a bike they'd ride to Scotland, But they'd have to be home by dark.


	2. Plans, Letters, Badges, and Dates

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all

Ch.2 Plans Letters Badges and Dates

It was early in the morning, before the sun rose; most people were nestled up in their beds trying to catch the last bit of sleep possible. Except for four boys around seventeen. They were planning pranks to use on Snivellus that year.

James, the leader of the four had a plan.

"How about we put clear colored string about neck high at the Slytherin common room entrance. So we clothes line him. Then how about Sirius in dog form drags him out of the castle and I'll meet him there in stag form. And we take him to the lake where Remus in werewolf form, and Peter in rat for will be. Peter will bite him. Remus you'll scare the crap out of him and the Sirius drag him into the lake."

James looked around at his fellow marauders. Sirius looked happy about it, Peter was liked it because Sirius and James did. Bu Remus objected.

"No we aren't using me as a werewolf in pranks. I don't want to lose it and then bite him or kill him."

James immediately began thinking of more ideas. Before he figured one out for someone other Snape.

"How about I change to Stag by the lake and Remus goes to the common room and gets Evans, being that she loves deer you bring her down under the invisibility cloak and show her me, then later when she's petting me I'll change back to human and she'll love me for ever."

James finished with a grin on his face, imagining Lily.

"That works but were unregistered and she might tell."

Peter reminded.

"How can she tell if were snogging on the couch all night?"

James asked with a dazed grin on his face obviously dreaming of snogging her.

"Man James, she hates you, and all you can think about is snogging."

"Hey at least I don't take a different girl every week to the astronomy tower!"

James and Sirius argued.

"Hey I take pride in what I do…well this isn't the point torturing Snape is, let's get back down to business."

"Yeah I guess."

James replied.

The sun finally peaked over the clouds, and a loaded down owl found it's way into the Potters kitchen window. The four each took their letter and James gave the owl a drink and began reading the entire letter and lists. All of a sudden a silver badge dropped out the list and clanged on the table. James.

"I, I,I'm head boy."

"WHAT!"

Sirius yelled. He looked shocked.

"Let me see that"

Remus snatched it out of James grasp.

"That's real."

"Looks like we gotta hit up Diagon Alley this afternoon."

James announced. The boys all began eating breakfast that Mrs. Potter left out before she left for work. When they had finished the scrumptious food they grabbed their letter and went to the fireplace took some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace spinning off into the other fireplaces and falling out in Gringotts. James waited for the other three to pop out. One by one the rest of the Marauders filed out and went to a desk where they went to each of their vaults retrieving various amounts of money. The four met out by a large pillar at the entrance to the bank.

"Lets go to…. Quality Quidditch Supplies first!"

James said. Remus and Peter sighed. Not that they didn't like Quidditch. But they figured they would be stuck in there most of day. James because of Quidditch, and Sirius because of the all girl staff.

James went right towards broomsticks, Peter went for 'How to Fly for Dummies' , Remus went also for other books, but Sirius went straight to the back where they had most of the girls.

James began looking in the catalog filled with all brooms in stock. James immediately fell in love with the brand new Cleansweep 7. Fastest and best handled broom on the market.

"May I help you?"

Asked one of the girls.

"Uhh yeah, do you have any Cleansweep 7's in stock?"

James inquired. The girl immediately began giggling.

"Of course, nobody wants it because of the price."

She disappeared into the back closet to get him one. James looked around for a Stick Surfacing Kit. A few minutes past and the girl returned with a large box. James took that and the surfacing kit and headed back to the check out counter. As the girl rang him up, James looked around for Sirius, which he found by the team shirts hitting on a brunette. _'Never rests does he. _James thought. James put 36 galleons, 14 sickles and 9 knuts. On the counter before carrying out his stuff and setting it next to Remus and Peter, before doubling back for Sirius.

"Come on big boy were leaving."

James began dragging Sirius out.

"Remember tonight at the Leaky Cauldron"

Sirius called back, she nodded and gave him a playful wave.

"Enjoy yourself Sirius?"

Remus asked. Sirius gave him an odd look.

"No Remus, I got a date with a super model and I hated every minute of it."

Sirius said sarcastically.

"Exactly what I thought."

Remus said sarcastically.

"Now where?"

Peter squeaked.

"Floretscue fine gourmet ice cream."

Sirius demanded. As he lead the way to the ice cream bar. As they entered the shop Sirius went to the counter their usual.

"A vanilla shake, a chocolate shake, Hot fudge Sunday, banana split."

Sirius went and joined James who was in a daze. He was staring at one the girls from their year and house. Lily Evans. She flipped back her auburn hair as she made the shake. When finished all of the order she delivered them to the marauders table. James let out a long whistle.

"Summer treated someone nicely."

James complimented. Lily scowled.

"So Evans I've heard about this new bar in Hogsmeade. The Hog Head, its like the three boom sticks, only with dancing. Do you want to go out?"

James asked awaiting her answer.

"Potter, drink your shake and shut up."

She demanded.

"But Evans your gorgeous figure has me in awe. I can't drink it now, your just so, stunning I can't help myself."

James said as Lily turned to leave.

"Evans can I have fries with that shake?"

James called after her.

"Prongs is finally stepping up to the plate!"

Sirius whooped.

"Alright Petie now it's your turn to get a girl. Me and Remus were happy when we had girls."

Sirius said knowingly.

"But Sirius, you had a different girl every week. I don't look like you so it could be hardr for me."

Peter squeaked.

"Peter, Peter, Peter. It's all about the hair. When we get on the train tomorrow I'll do your hair up so girls won't be able to keep their hands off you."

A few more hours past and the Marauders ended up in random shops. Most of them James thought about Lily, in others he thought about Peter with a good hair-do. It was pretty scary images in his mind. Eventually the Marauders ended up going to the Leaky Cauldron, where they got a round of Butterbeers, but James also bought exploding snap cards, and a wizard's chessboard. Before long they decided to Floo back to James'.

The moment they appeared James pulled out his broom and surfacing kit, and perfected it as much as possible. Remus and Peter read How to Fly, For Dummies, before taking James' old broom for a spin. James didn't watch, but the two came back smiling like they had conquered he broom. Sirius disappeared upstairs to get ready for his date with the fifth girl of summer.

James couldn't really imagine what Sirius had planned. But he sure it involved a dark corner, slow music, and a room. What else could Sirius do other than that. That's all he usually did, except he did it in a week.

The sun had begun to fall behind the puffy clouds and Sirius disappeared into the fireplace. Remus was Reading 'Standard book of spells grade 7', and Peter was under couch in rat form trying to eat the candy he dropped.

James stood, headed up stairs and went into his trunk where he had a picture of himself and Lily in the third year, when they were good friends. But then James asked her out and she declined and they really weren't great friends again. James missed being friends with Lily. She always had the answer to his problems. But now the closest thing he had to that was Hestia Jones. Who was more a tomboy than always having the answer.

James flopped down on his bed and closed his green eyes. And began dreaming.

_He was walking in a grassy field where he met a girl with beautiful emerald eyes and brilliant auburn hair. They held hands and ran on through the grassy field together. He she layed down and dragged him down with her. _

"Hey Prongs!"

Sirius called. From right in front of him.

"What?"

James asked tiredly.

"I'm back, what did I miss?"

James looked annoyed.

"Nothing really, Remus and peter learned how to fly, I think. Nothing special, as I said."

"Alright well I have to pack. Go back to sleep, sleeping beauty."

Sirius walked over to his trunk and shoved the remaining items spread around the floor in. As James dozed to sleep again.


End file.
